This invention relates to the field of micro-electrical mechanical systems (MEMS), MEMS actuators, and more particularly to MEMS angular rate sensors.
A gyroscope is a device for measuring an angle of rotation or angular velocity, based on the principles of conservation of angular momentum. Larger gyroscopes include one or more rotating portions, typically massive gimbaled disks or rings, the construction of which requires axes and bearings. An implementation of unidirectional, non-vibratory (e.g., spinning) motion in microstructures is difficult due to low reliability of microfabricated parts performing relative motion unavoidably accompanied by contact, friction and possibly stiction. Therefore, MEMS gyroscopes are generally realized as compliant vibratory gyroscopes.